


What's In a Name?

by deerskins



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Goddesses, Gods, Half-Demon, Origin Story, Original Mythology, Post-Battle, Pre-Canon, Worldbuilding, majora mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerskins/pseuds/deerskins
Summary: “You are… truly a fierce deity.”“And you are mistaken. I’m not a god,” the half-demon pants before following up with a sardonic chuckle. “Quite the opposite, really.”
Relationships: Fierce Deity/Hylia (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	What's In a Name?

“You are… truly a fierce deity.”

The goddess Hylia was pinned under the half-demon man, fatigued and disheveled, with a lazy smile that had crawled onto her face. Her golden waves of hair messily weaved through the blades of grass she lay on, her sinewy arms pinned down by the clawed hands of the game’s victor. Blue eyes adorned with golden pupils look wildly up into the man’s crimson pair. It was all a far cry from her normally pristine, ethereal appearance. In this moment, the goddess looked almost human.

“And you are mistaken. I’m not a god,” the half-demon pants before following up with a sardonic chuckle. “Quite the opposite, really.”

The man releases his hold on the goddess yet he continues to straddle his legs around her as he sits up. He reaches a shaky hand up to wipe away the strands of silver hair that stuck to his face. Azure and blood red facial markings were illuminated by the glistening of sweat under the moonlight.

Truth be told, he didn’t believe that he would be able to physically overpower Hylia herself. She was Her Grace, Keeper of the Triforce, and the younger sister of very Golden Goddesses that created this world. An eternal being of unimaginable power. But him? Oh, he was anything but divine. He was only an unholy amalgamation of mortals and demons. Cast out by both of his kind. A sin that spit in the face of the heavens above. She went easy on him, right? Or was she actually worn down after three straight days of Majora’s games? Games that were devised by the trickster god Majora to decide the fate of Termina. With victory going to the half-demon man, the parallel dimension was allowed to continue to exist rather than be destroyed by the goddess.

Hylia places a hand on the curvature of his arm and laughs. It’s unlike anything he had ever heard before. It was like a sweet, melodic chorus of songbirds coupled with the ringing of windchimes. Soon her expression softens as her adrenaline begins to give way to exhaustion. Even divine beings, for as almighty as they are, must grow weary sometimes, the half-demon supposes.

“All gods come from somewhere,” Hylia replies.

The goddess sits up, propping herself up with her free hand while her still occupied one slides further up his arm, across his shoulder, then settles down on his own still heaving chest. No words are spoken. Only the sounds of the surrounding woods and their continued labored breathing could be heard. Seconds turned into minutes between the goddess and demon-born. It was here that they could be something close to human together. Eventually the spell was broken as Hylia taps a finger rhythmically against his collarbone, her head tilted expectantly as she let out an impatient hum. It was a show of uncouth attitude that he never would have expected from someone like her. And it was enough to bring him back to reality.

Wait, was she… making an offer? To title him as something… akin to a god?

He furrows his brows, breaking their steady eye contact as his gaze wanders off to gaze past the horizon. He never had a name before. His Sheikah mother died during childbirth while the wolf-like demon that sired him was killed by the village he was born in. Having been abandoned by the village, he was found and raised by a keaton. However, the many-tailed vulpine creatures that were keatons do not use names, instead recognizing one another by scent and the sheen of each other's tail. Even his dearest lifelong pal, Majora, only called him “friend” — or "doggie" if the trickster was feeling especially mischievous. The fact of the matter was that the half-demon had gone over a hundred years without a name and eventually it came to a point where it didn’t matter anymore. Until now.

Bestial teeth bare themselves as his lips curl into a grin as his ferocious eyes finally return to meet those of the goddess. He pulls away from her touch to stand. At full height he was an incredibly imposing figure, for he was no shorter than nine feet, and his broad shouldered frame was silhouetted by the glow of the moon.

“I like it,” he answers. “Fierce Deity has a nice ring to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will just be part of an eventual series of snippets and drabbles about the Precursor Era, which is an AU that focuses on the era before Skyward Sword when Hylia still reigned. Precursor Era is something that I co-developed with [BasilOuija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilOuija/pseuds/BasilOuija) so check out their work while you're at it!


End file.
